Toshiko World
Toshiko World, also known as Toshiko World Park, is a fictional virtual theme park that appears as one of the three theme parks in TO World, along with Outsider World and Hurricane Cove. It sits alongside TO Lake. The park is represented by Blossom's Castle. Layout Toshiko World is themed after the various video game franchises developed and published by Toshiko Games. The layout of the park consists of a large, oval-shaped lake with a land on either end and one on each side. The two lands on the sides each connect to two other lands. Finally, the land in the back of the park has an extra land behind it, making for a total of 8 themed lands. Themed Lands Architecture and Design Anomaly Research Center This is the only completely indoor land in all of Toshiko World. From the outside, the land resembles a large concrete and metal government facility located deep in the woods. Inside, the decor is very futuristic and white, with slick floors, mostly curved lines, and television screens and camera feeds lining the walls. Boo York City This land is themed after a dark, underworld version of New York City. The color scheme uses a lot of purple, black, and slime-like green to create a dark ethereal atmosphere. All flora located in this section of the park is dead, such as dead trees and pumpkins. Buildings mixed traditional New York City architecture with gothic, including elements such as spikes and gargoyle that sometimes move around. City of Vengeance As a stark contrast to Boo York City, City of Vengeance resembles a slightly more updated metropolis, with modern architecture and skyscrapers made to look bigger with forced perspective. Buildings have a sort of comic book feel, with ink dots being visible on certain objects such as benches and trash cans to look as if they're illustrations. Gooptar Kingdom The Gooptar Kingdom possesses a very fantasy-style in its architecture, almost looking like a medieval faire/marketplace. The land centers around an exact replica of Princess Blossom's castle, which mirrors the version from the Goop series in every respect. The castle grounds possess large fountains, live musical performances, and bazaars to create an authentic medieval castle-like atmosphere. Minion Landing Minion Landing is similar to Gooptar Kingdom, but also different in many ways. The atmosphere is much darker, creating a more desolate and evil vibe. Entering the land from Gooptar Kingdom, the left side of the land possesses a wartorn battlefield style to evoke Minion Warfare, and the right side focuses more on the crumbling ruins of Castle Grex. The entire land is surrounded by a moat of lava, making it feel rather isolated from the rest of the park. Oriya: The Land of Redeem To fit in Redeem's setting, this land features a continental desert-like setting with plateaus and mesas. The land mostly centers around a small village inspired by peasant villages during the Dark Ages. To the west is a large mountain containing the Escape from Sanskrit roller coaster, while the northern area of the land contains a magical forest. Party Central Party Central is the most colorful land in Toshiko World, looking like it was made out of giant toys. The streets are painted with colored spaces to look like a board game (mirroring the party genre of Spiffy Party), and red, blue, and yellow are prominent colors. Objects such as giant dice and stuffed animals can be found around the area, creating a whimsical, toy-like atmosphere. Toshiko Universe Being the entryway land, Toshiko Universe doesn't theme itself to one game in particular. Rather, this land takes on a somewhat generic futuristic theme, with dark blues and silvers making up the majority of the color scheme. Everything is very shiny and almost gives off the feel of being on an intergalactic space station. This land possesses two storied buildings, making it appear very tall. Tychon Nature Preserve This land has a very natural design, with mountains, an abundance of extraterrestrial flora, and bodies of water. The color scheme contains a lot of blue, purple, and green, and many of the plants are bioluminescent. Architecture is very minimal and resembles an outpost in a rainforest, having a very "put-together", rustic feel. Paths are littered with the footprints of various animals. Each of the four main attraction buildings has its own architecture. Category:Parks